the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"Salt in the Dark River"
About "Salt in the Dark River" is the fourth tale in the seventh episode of the fifth season of The Nosleep Podcast. Written by Brian Martinez, it has a running time of 32:50 and was originally performed by David Ault, Peter Lewis, David Cummings, and Channe Nolen. It is the 525th tale overall on the podcast. Summary This story is told in the third person. David Ault serves as the narrator. A man named Douglas lives alone in a house on top of a hill. As he's getting ready for bed, he hears a voice whisper "Tastes like salt." in his ear. He brushes this off as a hallucination until he sees a dead bird lying in his yard. He goes to bed shaken. Douglas goes to work the next day at his dead-end job as a marketing intern. He is belittled by a coworker named Peter for not showing up for drinks at a bar the previous week. Douglas brushes him off and continues to work, but is plagued by constant reminders of water and salt. At the day's end, he leaves work to return home. A female coworker tries to talk with him in the parking lot, but he brushes her off and starts driving towards home. Douglas is stopped in a traffic tunnel that goes under a river by a construction worker, saying he has to wait until the team's work is done before proceeding. As he waits, the overhead lights go out, leaving the space in pitch blackness. Douglas turns on his cell phone and sees a rotting, soaking wet man sitting in his backseat. The lights suddenly flick on and he is alone again. Shaken, he returns to his house. That night, he has more hallucinations of the soaking wet man talking about how water tastes like salt. The next day at work, Peter notices how browbeaten Douglas looks and suggests a treatment involving a sensory deprivation tank. After work, he heads to the clinic and makes an appointment with a receptionist. A doctor takes him into the room with the tank and explains the basics before shutting him inside. Douglas instantly flashes back to the previous week. The reason he was not at drinks with Peter was because he had gotten in a car accident near a river. The other driver was thrown from the car and lay dying by the river's edge. He begs Douglas to call the police, but Douglas says he already has, even when he hasn't. The driver becomes suspicious and demands that he calls the police. Douglas, not wanting legal trouble, drowns the driver in the river before getting back in his own car and driving away. As he comes back out of his memory still in the tank, he feels cold hands wrap around his neck and shove him underwater. He presumably drowns. Cast David Ault' '''as the narrator/doctor Peter Lewis' as Douglas David Cummings as Peter/drowned man/construction worker Channe Nolen '''as female coworker/receptionistCategory:David Ault Category:Peter Lewis Category:David Cummings Category:Channe Nolen Category:Tales Category:Season 5 Category:Brian Martinez